We are broken
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: "Estoy afuera, tu adentro... y pienso que quizas lo mejor sea que no estemos juntos" "No quiero dejarte, no puedo dejarte por este simple hecho. Te amo. Sin tí, estoy roto" Songfic basado en We are broken de Paramore. Yaoi. MelloxMatt.


**_~Tú! Que has entrado a este lindo link, te preguntarás que hace una loca rara invadiendo este hermoso perfil, pueees _**_¿adivina qué? No ha habido ninguna equivocación, sí, es mi cuenta, pero se la he prestado un ratito a mi preciosa colaboradora y amiga, DarkFairyTale. Resulta que un día estabamos aburridas y **decidimos hacer algo, y ¿qué mejor que escribir? Sí ,sí, agradezcan tooodo esto que estan a punto de leer al bendito aburrimiento** y pues como dicen por ahi, "el ocio es la madre o todos los vicios"... o las nuevas ideas. Como sea. Ha sido un poco complicado (creanos que sí, ¿verdad?) y nos ha entretenido por más de un día :D. Aclaraciones: yo como Mello _**_y yo como Matty! Así que... no se asombren si sale un poco o muy OoC u_u pero.. sdxdf mi melosa imaginación no dio para más. _**

**_Advertencias: Bien gente~ Pues... esto tiene lemmon, (Mi primer lemmon *-*) y extremosidad de ternura por parte de ambos. Pues, bien; si no te gusta el lemmon o el Yaoi, sientete libre de largarte *sonrisa inocente*_**

_Disclaimer: Pues bien, no está de más recalcar que Matt y Mello NO nos pertenecen (lo cual es una completa desgracia D:). Esto es solo producto de la imaginación de dos locas escritoras que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en sus ratos de ocio y aburrimiento. La canción tampoco nos pertenece, es propiedad de Paramore y se llama We are broken (aunque seguro lo adivinaron por el título de la historia u.u), seguro la han escuchado :D. Escrito sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_No los entretenemos más, ¡sólo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Y despierto entonces, todo está levemente iluminado por la poca luz que entra de la ventana abierta, estampándose vagamente con mi rostro. Me acomodó mejor sobre el frio y algo incómodo sofá; con la intención de volver a dormir, sin embargo, me quedo con los ojos abiertos, sin un poco de sueño ahora. <strong>

**Recuerdo muy poco de lo paso ayer, me sorprende no verte a mi lado, y me sorprendo, con que esto sigue afectándome. Me revuelvo una vez más en aquél pequeño espacio, buscando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.**_  
><em>

_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun.  
>And with my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong.<br>My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize._

Siento el viento de la fría madrugada estampándose contra mi cara, mientras observo el transcurrir del tiempo por la ventana. No podía dormir así que me levante del incómodo sofá después de darte una rápida mirada mientras te extendías por completo cuando yo me levanté.

Espero el sol, espero ver el amanecer mientras mis ojos cansados vagan por entre las calles de la ciudad atestada de personas a pesar de la hora. Hago una mueca molesta por el murmullo de los autos.

Volteo a ver hacia atrás viendo que estás a medio despertar, mientras las palabras que intento decir mueren en mi garganta, casi sofocándome al no salir. Te remueves y entorno los ojos. Llamando la atención haciendo un poco de ruido consigo atrapar tu mirada y con un elocuente gesto te llamo para que vengas a mi lado.

_Tell me why we live like this._

**Me acercó con pasos lentos a ti, buscando en tus ojos alguna respuesta; pero no hay nada, nada que pueda ser una explicación. **

**Espero algo, alguna palabra; pero de nuevo no hay nada.**

**-¿Qué sucede Mello? –Pregunto, en una pregunta que encierra miles y tan solo un cuestionamiento: ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

-Matt…- digo con la voz ronca -No creo que debamos estar juntos- digo mientras como veo tus ojos color esmeraldas volverse más líquidos por la presencia de lágrimas que luchan por salir.

**-No…- Respondo dificultosamente, cerrando los ojos y así, las lagrimas por fin resbalan por mis mejillas- Mello… no… - Simplemente me niego a aceptarlo- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto en apenas un susurro. **

Medito un poco la respuesta. "Porque no" sería la que me agradaría decirte. No tendría que darte ninguna explicación más, pero tú no te conformarás con ella.

-Porque… joder Matt… ¿es que nunca puedes aceptar las cosas como son?- mi voz suena furiosa y rota. Veo tus ojos llorosos y tus puños apretados. Cedo entonces porque no quiero verte llorar. -Porque casi te matan por mi culpa… porque no podría soportar que algo te pasara… ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes Matt?-

_Keep me safe inside,  
>Your arms like towers, tower over me.<em>

**-Perdón, no estoy pidiéndote explicaciones- Digo esto porque te conozco y sé que es eso lo que más odias, y continuo- pero… sabes bien que mi no me importa arriesgarme por ti- Y entonces bajo la mirada, alejándome a ti con pequeños y tambaleantes pasos, y desviando mi mirada de la tuya, no quiero llorar. **

-Ven aquí Matt…- yo también he comenzado a luchar con las lágrimas que intentan salir de mis ojos mostrando debilidad -Oye…- te digo sujetando tu mejilla y percatándome de tu cuerpo semidesnudo, pues sólo usas pantalones -No puedo asegurar que estés a salvo conmigo… no puedo… y es lo que más quisiera para ti. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo… y que no tienes porque llorar… no te dejaré, si es eso lo que te hace feliz, cachorro- digo intentando forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro esperando tu respuesta.

**-Pero no quiero estorbarte, no quiero estar contigo sin poder hacer nada. Tengo que ayudarte en algo, ya te lo dije y no me importa repetirlo; yo te amo, no me interesa cuan arriesgado sea…- Respondo apresurado, con los puños ejerciendo presión en la palma de mi mano y sin saber porque acerco mi rostro al tuyo y rozando tus labios con los míos, esperando poder demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que nada es relevante ante este enorme sentimiento. **

'_Cause we are broken.  
>What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored?<br>Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole._

Permito que tus labios besen los míos, sintiéndome culpable aún, pues tienen cierto rastro salado de tus lágrimas. Te abrazo por la cintura atrayéndote más hacia mí. Escucho un leve quejido tuyo por la colisión de nuestros pechos.

-No quiero hacerte más daño Matt- te susurro suavemente en el oído sintiendo como te estremeces -¿Está bien si yo…?- digo acariciándote suavemente la espalda descubierta.

**Asiento lentamente, mientras escalofríos recorren desde mi espalda hasta mis pies y escondo mi cabeza en tu pecho, inundándome en vergüenza y suspirando lentamente, sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer. **

-Pero… no creo que quieras que todo el mundo nos vea en la ventana…- niegas aun con tu rostro escondido en mi pecho -Ven Matt- levantas un poco tu cabeza y te sonrío. Te levanto y te llevo cargando en brazos hasta el sofá donde antes estabas recostado. -¿Está bien aquí? ¿Quieres algún otro lugar?- aún escondes tu mirada.

_Lock the doors, 'cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
>It came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice.<br>And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
>We're at war, we live like this.<em>

**-Está bien… solo quiero estar contigo… -Respondo, buscando nuevamente el contacto de tus labios, y cierro los ojos cuando logro mi objetivo; mis dedos se enredan a tus sedosos y dorados cabellos. No puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero alejarme de ti. **

Cierro mis ojos al instante en que siento tus labios sobre los míos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el beso y tus caricias me provocan. Comienzo a acariciarte suavemente dejando que mis manos vaguen por tu espalda, tus hombros, tu cuello, tu nuca. Me encanta sentir tu piel suave y delicada.

**Suspiro al sentir dedos sobre mi piel, muerdo con delicadeza tu labio inferior, dejándome llevar por todos estas alborotadas sensaciones; y delineo con timidez tu boca con mi lengua. Deslizo mis manos por todo tu pecho, sonrojándome al momento de hacerlo. **

Me recargo en el respaldo del sofá cuando siento que comienzas a acariciar mi pecho. Te veo el rostro hermosamente sonrojado. Te detienes de repente, escondiendo tu rostro tras tus manos.

-¿Por qué te detienes Matt?- te pregunto suavemente, acariciándote más insistentemente para que te tranquilices.

**-N-no sé que hacer…- Confieso avergonzado, sintiendo mi sangre agolpándose violentamente en mis mejillas, ante tal declaración. **

-Tranquilo- te digo suavemente -deja que yo te guie entonces- suavemente te recuesto sobre el sillón en una posición en la que estés cómodo. Dejo que mis dedos tracen su camino hasta la pretina de tu pantalón. Tu respiración se altera y te beso los labios suavemente mientras desabrocho el pantalón.

Acaricio suavemente sobre la tela de tus bóxers negros, sintiendo ligeramente húmedo. Muevo mi pulgar en círculos sobre la tela. Te muerdes los labios para evitar que los sonidos salgan.

-Shhh… Matt… No te contengas, por favor, déjame escucharte- te pido con voz ronca por la excitación que yo también siento.

**Y al escuchar tus palabras me olvido de todo, ya no quiero contenerme; no me importa nada que no sea estar contigo.**

**-M-Mello…- Susurro cerrando los ojos, y moviendo mis caderas inconscientemente para incrementar el contacto.**

-Matt…- digo en un suspiro ahogado mientras hago mis movimientos más rápidos. Me encanta como mueves tus caderas, me pierdo en el sonido de tus suspiros y jadeos.

Me despego momentáneamente de ti y me empiezo a quitar el pantalón.

**Sonrío apenas, mordiendo mis labios; sin poder despegar mis ojos de tu perfecto cuerpo. Me encantas, todo tú eres perfecto y no puedo evitar pensarlo, una vez que retiras esa estorbosa prenda; tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te beso de nuevo con toda esta pasión que siento.**

Te dejo hacer y me siento complacido con todo el amor que muestras. Me separo nuevamente de ti y te quito tu estorboso pantalón de mezclilla, y me concentro en apreciar y acariciar tus piernas, blancas, delgadas, delicadas. Acaricio las plantas de tus pies, tus pantorrillas, detrás de tus rodillas, tus muslos, tus ingles. Te estremeces y yo sonrío.

-Déjame intentar esto- te digo en un tono de voz un tanto más elevado y tomo tu mano izquierda, la que usas para escribir y para casi todo; dejas que la guíe. Mi sonrisa se agranda cuando tu sonrojo se hace presente al sentir que es tu propia mano la que te esta acariciando.

**Dejo que guíes mi mano por mi cuerpo, si bien la acción me avergüenza un poco, no te detengo. Te demuestro que yo hago lo que tú quieras, no lo que yo desee.**

**-Q-quiero que m-me hagas el amor…- Te confieso desviando mi mirada de la tuya, y de nuevo mis mejillas usualmente pálidas, adquieren ese tono rojo, mientras tu sonríes.**

-¿Estás seguro?- te pregunto maravillado por lo que acabo de oír.

**-S...sí- Respondo suspirando y con firmeza, tomando tus manos y entrelazando tus dedos a los míos- Te amo Mihael…- Espero tu reacción, la cual es simple; sonríes como siempre lo haces, con esa sonrisa que me derrite, que me emociona, causas tantas sensaciones en mí. **

-También te amo… Mail- te digo con una sonrisa. Dejo que la mano que no está sujeta a la tuya se deslice por tu piel jugueteando con el elástico de tus bóxers mientras tiemblas. Lo voy bajando lentamente disfrutando de tus jadeos de satisfacción.

Mi vista se desvía hacia la delicada línea de vello rojo que se pierde en un lugar íntimo. Dejo que mi dedo la siga, mientras aprietas mi mano con un poco más de fuerza.

-Todo está bien… solo siente, ¿sí?- asientes suavemente dándome pie a continuar. Termino de bajar tu prenda y admiro tu cuerpo desnudo mientras veo también como te sonrojas; adoro la timidez que siempre muestras ante situaciones como estas.

Me agacho hasta que mi cabeza queda a la altura de tus ingles y comienzo a lamerte, mientras tus suspiros me hacen sentir sumamente complacido. Me detengo un poco.

-Sigue Mail… deja que fluya-

**-Ngh…- Suspiro apenado cerrando los ojos porque de igual manera mi vista esta nublada por el inmenso placer que en este momento me invade- M…mello…- Susurró mientras hago mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo mi espalda, mientras siento como una de tus manos presiona en mis caderas, prohibiéndome dar estocadas en tu boca. **

**Cuando abro los ojos, noto tu mirada fija en mí y no puedo evitar volver a cerrarlos. Poco a poco, siento como te alejas de esa parte tan erógena de mi cuerpo y suelto otro suspiro; ambos sabemos lo que viene a continuación. **

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- asientes suavemente -Si en algún punto ya no te sientes seguro solo basta con que me lo digas y nos detenemos. ¿De acuerdo?- asientes otra vez y yo prosigo.

Acerco mi mano derecha a tu boca y acaricio suavemente tus labios. Te sonrojas y comienzas a lamer suavemente tres de mis dedos. La visión me es claramente enardecedora; te acaricio las caderas suavemente y te voy separando las piernas. Me ves sonrojado y compongo mi mejor sonrisa para que te relajes. Y cuando lo creo suficiente alejo mis dedos de tu boca y los dirijo hacia tu entrada, colocando el índice y presionando levemente; te quejas.

-El dolor es sólo pasajero, relájate por favor- tu mirada llorosa se dirige a mis ojos y asientes -Si no te gusta podemos detenernos- te digo, ofreciendo detener tu dolor mientras mi dedo sigue deslizándose dentro de ti lentamente.

_Keep me safe inside,  
>Your arms like towers, tower over me.<em>

**-No… e-estoy bien…-Respondo respirando un poco pesado y cerrando con suavidad los ojos para intentar relajar mi cuerpo- Continua…- Añado, y extiendo mis brazos hacia ti, pidiéndote claramente, que me abraces. **

Con la mano que tengo libre te abrazo de la mejor manera posible mientras el dedo que tengo dentro de ti termina de entrar y comienzo a moverlo en círculos. Respingas por el dolor y una lágrima baja por tus mejillas.

-¿Seguro de que continuamos? Yo…- he detenido momentáneamente mis movimientos pensando que te estoy haciendo daño. Tiemblas mientras el sudor hace que tus cabellos se peguen a tu frente. Niegas diciéndome que prosiga. Continuo moviendo en círculos y cuando tus gemidos dejan de ser a causa del dolor comienzo a introducir otro dedo.

**-Ahg…- Un gemido escapa de mi boca, y siento como otro dedo se une al primero. –Te qu-iero a ti… dentro…- Te pido y me conecto con tus ojos, te miro suplicante. Me abrazo un poco más y mezclando tu aliento con el mío, mi lengua recorre traviesa tu labio inferior, en apenas un roce. **

-Pero…- niegas restándole importancia. Entonces retiro mis dedos y jadeas ante la pérdida. Me quito los bóxers y los aviento a algún lugar; después me acomodo mejor entre tus caderas colocando mi miembro en tu entrada y antes de entrar te digo suavemente -Te dolerá… ¿seguro que quieres seguir Mail?- espero ansioso tu respuesta para poder continuar.

**Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando escucho tu voz, ronca y excitada, decir mi nombre, suena extrañamente erótico cuando lo dices en ese tono.**

**-S..sí…- Me aferro a tu cuello, respirando en este; y notando como te estremeces ante esto- Te ne-cesi…to ahora…- Te digo en un tono que me parece hasta cierto punto, demandante. Espero tu reacción, suspirando. **

Con está confirmación por tu parte comienzo a entrar lentamente. Tus ojos se cierran por el dolor y comienzo a besarte para que te olvides de ello. Una vez que estoy por completo dentro de ti dejo de moverme esperando a que te acostumbres a esta nueva sensación. Te sientes tan estrecho…

-Mail… te amo- te digo esperando la confirmación para comenzar con mis movimientos.

**Algunos suspiros más de mi parte y abro los ojos, buscando los tuyos –Mihael… -Tu nombre escapa de mi boca en otro gemido, y con la mi mirada en la tuya, asiento indicándote que puedes comenzar a moverte. **

Comienzo con embestidas lentas para que el dolor pase. Conforme el tiempo pasa y los sonidos que emite tú boca se vuelven más como gemidos y dejan de ser quejidos acelero el ritmo. Adelante atrás, adelante, atrás. Veo como tu cara se sonroja mientras comienzo a acariciar tu miembro al ritmo de mis embestidas.

-Me… encantas- digo jadeando.

'_Cause we are broken.  
>What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored?<br>Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole._

**Mi cuerpo se sacude a tu ritmo, y me acerco a tu rostro y te observo a través de mis ojos entrecerrados; mechones de tu rubio cabello se pegan a causa del sudor a tu frente y tus mejillas, tus labios entreabiertos dejando fluir tus sonoros jadeos y entonces, fijas tus ojos azules en los míos y me lanzo a tus labios, sintiendo como tus embestidas cada vez aumentan un poco más el ritmo.**

**-Mihael… ahng…- Gimo contra tus labios, y tocas cierto punto en mi interior haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble y mi voz resuene con mayor fuerza en la habitación. **

-¿Te gusta así Mail?-y lo que recibo como respuesta es otro gemido, bastante sonoro que me fascina. Vuelvo a tocar ese punto de nuevo y vuelvo a escucharte gemir. Es adictivo. Me muevo más y más rápido y comienzo a acariciar tu miembro al ritmo de mis embestidas.

-Quiero que… terminemos juntos… Mail… en cuanto… tú me digas- te digo respirando entrecortado. Sigo moviéndome y te sigo masturbando. Tú te arqueas.

**-..M-more… - Me escucho decir entre jadeos y bufidos pausados acompañados de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Y es que es esto lo único que logro oír, el ruido de la ciudad por la mañana ha desaparecido por completo y solo puedo concentrarme en sentir, disfrutar de sentirte cada vez más profundo en mi interior. Paseo mis dedos en tu espalda, incitándote a continuar. No quiero que acabe, me encanta. **

-Har… der…- digo en un susurro entrecortado muy leve mientras me sigo moviendo frenéticamente dentro de ti, y también sigo moviendo mi mano al mismo ritmo. Siento que estoy a punto de terminar y no dejo de moverme.

-Ugh… te… te amo… Mail- y con otro fuerte gemido tuyo, termino dentro de ti.

_Tower over me, tower over me...  
>And I'll take the truth at any cost.<em>

**Y justo en el momento en que siento tu miembro palpitar dentro de mí y siento como acabas en mi interior, termino en la palma de tu mano, enterrando mis uñas en tu piel como un reflejo del enorme placer ya consumado, acompañado de un gemido bastante alto y seguido de leves jadeos en los que intento regular mi ritmo respiratorio. **

**-Mihael… te amo… -Te dijo cuando mi respiración se ha controlado un poco y cierro los ojos, dando profundos respiros. Me abrazo fuerte a tu espalda.**

-Yo… sigo pensando que no debemos estar juntos Mail… ¿estás seguro que no puedo protegerte de ninguna manera?- te digo retirándome de ti lentamente y acomodándome a tu lado. Te abrazo para mantener nuestro calor corporal pues la habitación ha comenzado a sentirse fría, después de todo, la ventana siempre estuvo abierta.

El amanecer ya parece estar cerca pues la ciudad se clarea y comienza a haber más movimiento.

-¿Y bien…?-

**Detengo mi respiración por algunos segundos y bajo la Mirada ínfimamente. **

**-Tú sabes que… no puedo alejarme de ti, Mello…- Hablo pausado y me siento horriblemente nervioso. –Por favor… déjame estar a tu lado… -Te pido suplicando, mi voz me suena sollozante y frágil. No quiero que me pidas que me vaya.**

-Tranquilo Matt… no es tampoco como si yo pudiera vivir sin ti- me levanto incorporándome lentamente. Me ves algo conmovido como pidiéndome que no me aleje de tu lado y suelto un suspiro resignado. -Bien, Matt… vamos a la cama… me voy a congelar aquí- sonríes levemente y caminas a mi lado, ambos desnudos y tomados de la mano.

Llegamos a la cama y nos acomodamos dentro de las mantas, tu sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándote. Suspiras levemente mientras te vas quedando dormido.

Roto. Porque no puedo protegerte de todo, ni evitarte todo el dolor y peligros que viviremos de ahora en adelante, pero espero ser quien te ayude a superarlo.

Porque para mí lo eres todo, y sin ti estoy roto.

'_Cause we are broken.  
>What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored?<br>Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole._

* * *

><p><em>En fin... esta es nuestra historia. Como verán, ha salido un tanto melosa (si parece drama inicialmente asumo toda la culpa). ¿Les ha gustado? <strong>Así que... si te gustado al menos un poquito (Lo cual dudo, teniendo la colaboración de esta genial escritora) deja un review para ella. Si lo has detestado, lanzame un tomate, ¡pero a mí, a ella no te atrevas a tocarla! *Mello Mode: ON*<strong>** En fiin. Anda, anda.**_


End file.
